His Dearest
by secretive girl
Summary: Discontinued.


**His Dearest  
><strong>

_chapter 1: __a new place to fit in _

**.**

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Kaa-san, hari inipun masih terasa sama seperti yang sudah kujalani selama dua minggu ini. Rasa hampa dalam hatiku ini<em>_− aku bahkan tidak tahu akan menjalani hidup ini seperti apa lagi. Dunia seakan kehilangan warna semenjak Kaa-san meninggalkanku seorang diri. Seandainya saja Kaa-san tahu bagaimana perasaanku ini− saat_ _semua orang yang dulu ku kenal dan begitu baik hati telah berubah menjadi wajah-wajah asing. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan. Tetapi, aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidup._

_Ah, memikirkan tentang melanjutkan hidup, ternyata Kaa-san masih punya sesuatu yang masih dirahasiakan dariku, ya? _

_Ayolah, Kaa-san tau segala hal tentangku; dari hal yang paling membanggakan hingga yang memalukan sekalipun, aku tidak pernah menutupinya dari Kaa-san. Tapi, apa ini? Chiyo-baa bilang, Kaa-san sudah lama merencanakan untuk menyerahkan hak waliku kepada teman baik Kaa-san saat sekolah dulu jika suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Kaa-san. Aku berani bersumpah Kaa-san tidak pernah menceritakan tentang teman Kaa-san ini kepadaku. _

_Walaupun sedang sedih, tapi aku juga kesal. Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan aku −hidupku− kepada sebuah keluarga asing yang bahkan namanya belum pernah kudengar hingga dua minggu lalu? Kalau saja Kaa-san masih bersamaku sekarang, aku pasti sudah marah besar dan tidak mau bicara dengan Kaa-san. Kau tahu, seperti yang selalu kau katakan kepada orang-orang "Jangan ganggu Sakura kalau dia sedang marah." _

_Hm, tapi itu semua adalah masa lalu. Kalau sekarang ada orang asing yang membuatku marah; tidak akan ada lagi sosok Kaa-san yang memberitahu mereka untuk menjauh dariku._

_Aku tidak peduli siapa yang akan mengurusku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah sedikit waktu lagi untuk menyerap semua ini. Ah, aku terdengar begitu depresi ya, Kaa-san?_

_Tapi kalau Kaa-san sangat mempercayai teman Kaa-san ini, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa risau._

_Pesawatku akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Jadi, sampai di sini dulu ceritaku hari ini ya. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun terlihat sedih dan 'berantakan', aku ini gadis yang kuat. Aku pasti bisa melalui semua ini. _

_I love you, Kaa-san._

**.**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"U−Uchiha-<em>sensei<em>," suara kecil yang memanggil namanya dengan takut-takut itu mau tak mau membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan. Mata _onyx_-nya jatuh pada sosok seorang gadis berseragam SMA; yang tidak lama kemudian menjadi salah tingkah karena diperhatikan olehnya dalam diam.

Dengan wajah bersemu merah, gadis itu buru-buru mengambil sebuah buku tulis bersampul cokelat dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja Uchiha-_sensei_ ini. Ia membungkukkan badan, tidak lagi berani untuk bertemu mata dengan _sensei_ ini. "Maaf, saya terlambat mengumpulkan tugas ini. Saya pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari karena ada urusan keluarga, dan kemarin sore baru kembali. Jadi−"

Melihat tangan _sensei_ itu mengambil buku yang ia berikan, ia berhenti berbicara dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya. Sayangnya, wajah itu masih terlihat datar −seperti saat ia memasuki ruangan ini dan melihatnya sedang mengoreksi tugas-tugas siswa/i lain− membuatnya sulit membaca apakah _sensei_ ini marah karena ia terlambat mengumpulkan tugas atau tidak. Ia lalu membuka-buka buku itu dan membaca sekilas pada beberapa halaman.

Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana kalau tugasnya itu ditolak? Hal ini tentu akan berdampak buruk bagi nilainya untuk semester ini. _Sensei _itu melihat wajahnya lagi, lalu ia menaruh buku yang ia pegang itu pada sebuah tumpukan buku bersampul serupa di atas mejanya.

Ah, syukurlah tugasnya diterima. Dengan semangat ia membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Sensei _ini melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Sekarang jam 6:15 pagi, sedangkan bel masuk sekolah adalah jam 8 pagi. Hal itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menerima tugas muridnya tadi. Ia berkorban dengan datang begitu pagi ke sekolah untuk mengumpulkan tugas daripada sekedar mengumpulkannya saat bertemu di kelas saat ia mengajar.

Ia menghela napas pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke ruangan yang ia datangi sejak lima belas menit lalu; seberkas cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan dari jendela dengan tirai terbuka, meja-meja yang serupa dengan miliknya tersebar rapi di seisi ruangan, sebuah televisi besar menggantung di dinding, lemari-lemari besi berisi berbagai arsip berdiri di sudut ruangan, dan sebuah _pantry _sederhana di sudut ruangan yang lain.

Dalam kesunyian, ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Tidak lama lagi tempat ini akan dipenuhi siswa/i dan guru-guru mereka –termasuk ia sendiri− untuk memulai hari sekolah terakhir di minggu ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ia mengamati −secara sembunyi-sembunyi− wanita cantik yang sedang menyetir mobil hitam ini; wanita yang −kini ia tahu− mengenal <em>Kaa-san<em> tercintanya saat SMA dulu dan terus menjadi teman baik hingga maut memisahkan persahabatan mereka. Meskipun terpisah jarak antara Kumo dan Konoha, hal itu ternyata tidak memutuskan tali komunikasi mereka.

Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang ini bernama Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha. Istri dari Fugaku Uchiha; Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

Ia baru saja menjemputnya dari bandara dan kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha; rumah yang akan ia –Sakura Haruno− tempati untuk jangka waktu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Walaupun menurut surat-surat yang dibacakan pengacara _Kaa-san_nya bahwa keluarga Uchiha akan menjadi walinya hingga ia mencapai usia yang legal secara hukum untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan segala warisan peninggalan _Kaa-san_nya, tapi ia masih belum tahu secara pasti bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti. Setidaknya ia bisa yakin akan satu hal; ia akan tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha paling sedikit selama dua tahun. Melihat bahwa ia baru saja genap berusia enam belas tahun, dan usia dewasa yang ditetapkan di Kumo –tempat tinggalnya dulu– adalah delapan belas tahun.

Tapi, hal-hal lain kini tidak terlalu berarti baginya; yang menjadi prioritasnya kini adalah membangun kembali hidupnya. Karena ia akan butuh banyak kekuatan hati untuk melanjutkan hidup saat _Kaa-san_nya, satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini, telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hingga kini adalah janji yang ia buat kepada _Kaa-san_nya sebelum ia meninggal; ia telah berjanji untuk mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan hidup bahagia.

'_Yang benar saja, bagaimana aku bisa hidup bahagia tanpa Kaa-san.'_ Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau ia tidak menahan diri, tangisan pilu pasti akan tumpah dari kedua matanya saat ini. Ia memalingkan pandangan matanya ke jendela mobil disampingnya, memperhatikan jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati. Ia tidak ingin bibi Mikoto melihatnya dengan wajah sedih. Walaupun baru bertemu sebentar, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Mikoto adalah orang yang baik, sosok ibu yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Cukuplah ia yang menanggung beban ini, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain dengan masalahnya.

Perjalanan mereka dilalui dalam diam; hanya alunan musik klasik dari _stereo_ di mobil mewah ini yang mengisi kesunyian. Setelah cukup lama berkendara, akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Rumah yang terlihat begitu hangat meski hanya dilihat dari luarnya saja.

Secercah harapan mengisi hati Sakura. Mungkin memulai hidup baru di Konoha akan menyembuhkan rasa sedihnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seandainya ia masih tinggal di Kumo, di rumah yang begitu penuh dengan memori bersama _Kaa-san_nya; mungkin ia akan lebih sulit untuk melepaskan kepergian _Kaa-san_nya. Ia akan memanfaatkan masa-masa ini untuk menguatkan dirinya dan suatu saat kembali ke Kumo untuk mengurus bisnis yang ditinggalkan _Kaa-san_nya. Dengan perasaan ironis Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

_'Bisnis yang dibangun susah payah oleh Kaa-san dan kini menjadi objek perseteruan manusia-manusia tamak yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka saudara Kaa-san. Bahkan aku dapat melihat, yang mereka inginkan dariku hanyalah celah dan kesempatan untuk merebut semua itu. Jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja.'_ Ia berjanji dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan," suara Mikoto menepiskan lamunan Sakura, senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah wanita paruh baya itu. "Kita sudah sampai. Tapi− ada satu hal," ekspresi wajah Mikoto yang seolah malu-malu membuat Sakura penasaran dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keluarga kami tidak memiliki pelayan untuk mengurus rumah ini," Mikoto melanjutkan. "Aku, suamiku, dan kedua anak laki-lakiku mengurus semua keperluan kami sendiri. Dan mereka semua sedang pergi bekerja. Jadi−" Mikoto memberi jeda dan melirik kursi penumpang di belakang mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Mikoto dan akhirnya mengerti pesan yang ia coba sampaikan dengan halus. Beberapa koper besar, tas, dan kardus yang merupakan barang-barang pindahan milik Sakura terlihat memenuhi bagian belakang mobil ini.

Sakura tersentak mengerti dan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya pada Mikoto. "Maaf sekali, bibi Mikoto. _Ano_, biar aku saja yang membawa semuanya sendiri. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan−"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat, Mikoto sudah memegang kedua bahunya dan mengangkat posisi tubuhnya. Ekspresi serius kini menghiasi wajahnya. "Sakura. Jangan pernah berpikir sedikitpun bahwa kehadiranmu di keluarga kami adalah suatu gangguan," mata _onyx_ Mikoto mengamati wajah Sakura, melihat bagaimana mata _emerald_ gadis itu nyaris berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela napas dan menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu. Dengan suara lebih lembut namun tegas, dan sebuah senyuman, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu, meskipun aku jarang bertemu dengan ibumu, tapi ia tidak pernah absen menceritakan perkembanganmu padaku. Ia sangat bangga memiliki anak gadis yang cantik sepertimu. Kau tahu itu?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Karena itu, meskipun ini pertemuan pertama kita, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupku. Kau ini sudah seperti anakku sendiri, jadi kau pun tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku, dan pada keluarga ini. Oke?" Mikoto mengakhirinya dengan penuh harap, dan saat ia lihat Sakura memberikan senyuman tulus pertamanya padanya, ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan segera memeluk erat gadis itu.

Sakura yang awalnya sedikit kaget perlahan kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Mikoto. Kenapa ia merasa begitu familier dan nyaman dengan bibi Mikoto ini, ya? Apa karena ia teman terbaik _Kaa-san_? Ia seperti menemukan kembali rasa yang hampir ia lupakan selama dua minggu sejak kepergian _Kaa-san_nya ini; rasa kehangatan, dicintai, dan diterima.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah berharap dalam kondisi seperti inilah takdir akan mempertemukan kita. Walaupun begitu, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun," Mikoto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai rasa sayang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu bahwa aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh kekuatanku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu. Kami semua akan mengurusmu dan menjagamu, jadi tugasmu hanyalah tumbuh dewasa dengan bahagia dan menjadi dokter terbaik di dunia! Setuju?" melihat antusiasme Mikoto, mau tidak mau senyuman lebar akhirnya menghiasi wajah Sakura. Gelak tawa Sakura pun terdengar di dalam mobil itu, lalu ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"_Hai_!"

Dengan sebelah tangannya Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau ini terlihat lebih cantik kalau tersenyum. Karena itu, tersenyumlah lebih sering, ya?"

Sakura mengiyakannya dengan senyuman.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai menurunkan barang-barangmu. Bibi sudah menyiapkan kamar yang cantik untukmu." Mikoto segera turun dari mobil itu lalu membuka pintu penumpang di belakang dan mengangkat sebuah koper dan tas kecil berwarna hitam kemudian membawanya ke dalam rumah. Sakura pun turun dari mobil SUV hitam itu dan mengamati lagi sejenak rumah besar yang menjulang dihadapannya.

'_Kaa-san, terima kasih untuk semua ini. Sekarang aku sudah punya semangat baru.'_

Sakura tersenyum pada langit biru, seakan menatap pada sosok _Kaa-san_nya. Lalu ia segera bergerak untuk membantu Mikoto menurunkan barang bawaannya dari mobil itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini. Kerjakan tugas di halaman tiga puluh tiga buku teks kalian. Kumpulkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya," mata <em>onyx<em>-nya mengamati ekspresi malas yang ia tahu tersembunyi dari wajah-wajah muridnya dengan berpura-pura mencatat perintahnya pada buku mereka. Dasar anak-anak. "Selamat sore."

Setelah mendengar seruan serentak "Selamat sore, Uchiha-sensei!" dari murid-muridnya, ia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas yang baru saja ia bubarkan. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Ia menyambangi ruang guru hanya sekedar untuk meletakkan buku yang ia pakai untuk mengajar tadi di meja kerjanya. Ia mengangguk pada guru-guru lain yang bertemu pandang dengannya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah _jeep_ hitam di parkiran sekolah.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan telah usai. Ia segera memacu pulang kendaraannya. Hari ini keluarganya akan kedatangan seorang gadis yang merupakan anak dari teman baik ibunya. Keluarganya telah ditunjuk sebagai wali dari gadis itu sampai ia nanti cukup umur untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Yang berarti, gadis asing ini akan tinggal di rumahnya dan menjadi bagian keluarganya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Betapa tidak menyenangkannya hal itu. Orang asing yang tidak ia kenal sedikitpun akan menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya selama paling tidak dua tahun ke depan. Mungkin seharusnya ia segera mencari tempat tinggal sendiri saat lulus kuliah beberapa tahun lalu daripada tinggal bersama orangtuanya.

Tetapi sekarang, kalau mengingat wajah ibunya yang dengan tegas memerintahkan untuk menerima kehadiran gadis ini dengan hangat dan memberikan kasih sayang layaknya keluarga, tentu saja ia tidak dapat menolaknya. Sepertinya ia harus mengorbankan 'kebebasan'nya karena gadis ini. Semoga saja _Kaa-san_nya tidak meminta hal yang macam-macam lagi darinya. Biarpun gadis itu baru kehilangan ibunya, bukan berarti ia akan menjadi malaikat murah hati yang akan memberikan segala apa yang gadis itu inginkan selama ia tinggal di rumah mereka. Tentu ia punya batasan. Entah bagaimana dengan ayah dan kakaknya; mereka pasti punya pandangan tersendiri mengenai kehadiran gadis ini. Sedangkan _Kaa-san_nya? Ah, tidak perlu dibahas.

Bangunan rumahnya sudah tampak di depan mata, dari jauh ia dapat melihat SUV hitam _Kaa-san_nya sudah terparkir di garasi. Juga sedan hitam milik ayah dan kakaknya. Pasti mereka pulang lebih awal dari kantor masing-masing. Dengan berat hati ia menyadari bahwa tinggal ia seorang yang belum memperkenalkan diri pada gadis itu. Seakan hari-hari kerjanya di sekolah kurang cukup dipenuhi gadis-gadis remaja penuh _hormon_; kini ia harus tinggal serumah dengan satu gadis macam itu.

'_Sial.'_ Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Dalam satu hari ini ia membuat begitu banyak kesimpulan-kesimpulan konyol hanya karena kehadiran gadis 'kecil' ini −yang bahkan wajahnya belum pernah ia lihat− di rumahnya. _'Kendalikan dirimu, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan hal ini mengganggu hidupmu.'_

Ia pun membanting pintu_ jeep_-nya dengan kencang lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya.

Mengucapkan "Tadaima." dengan sedikit malas, ia lalu melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di dalam lemari sepatu. Dari ujung koridor ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki tergesa. Yang sudah pasti−

"Sasuke!" _Kaa-san_nya.

Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya itu dengan erat sesaat lalu dengan antusias menarik tangan kirinya, membawanya menuju ruang makan. "Aku ingin kau bertemu Sakura secepatnya," Mikoto memberitahukan selagi mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis. Oke, jadi sekarang ia tahu nama gadis ini adalah Sakura, dan ia jelas-jelas cukup spesial hingga membuat _Kaa-san_nya begitu antusias dan penuh senyuman. "Jangan lupa, bersikaplah yang baik padanya. Aku tidak akan mentolerir sikap dinginmu yang biasanya. Cobalah untuk sedikit lebih bersahabat pada Sakura. Kau tahu ia kini bagian keluarga kita." Mikoto mengingatkan Sasuke dengan serius. Ia menghentikan langkah dan berbalik untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, memastikan agar ia benar-benar paham keseriusannya kali ini. Setelah menerima anggukan kepala dari Sasuke, ia pun kembali menariknya menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke yang tertunduk, tidak tertarik dengan hal ini, tidak banyak peduli ketika Mikoto menariknya ke depan dan akhirnya berdiri di samping kursi yang sedang diduduki seorang gadis kecil berambut− _pink_.

Rambut _pink_ dan mata _emerald_. Kombinasi warna yang meneriakkan 'cerah' dengan lantang.

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan, ini Sasuke. Anak kedua Bibi, adik Itachi." Mikoto terlihat bersemangat mengenalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke melihat Itachi –kakaknya− dan Fugaku −ayahnya− sedang duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka berempat sedang berkumpul saat ia pulang ke rumah tadi.

Sakura segera memundurkan kursi yang ia duduki lalu dengan sedikit gugup berdiri dihadapan Sasuke ini. Ia benar-benar bertubuh tinggi; dua atau tiga centi lebih tinggi dari Itachi-nii. Yang berarti, jika berdiri dihadapan Itachi saja sudah membuatnya terlihat kecil, dengan Sasuke ia akan terlihat sedikit lebih kecil lagi.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan dengan hati berdebar ia memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat sore, Sasuke-nii. Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ia lalu berdiri dan menawarkan senyum ramah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Mikoto, Itachi, dan Fugaku. Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat skeptis seperti itu, ya?

"Namaku Sasuke," ia akhirnya berbicara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu berdiri tegap kembali. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan? Suatu yang tidak terdengar basa-basi? Ah, bersikap ramah memang tidak mudah baginya.

"Semoga kau menikmati waktumu tinggal di rumah ini." Dengan senyum kecil yang agak dipaksa, ia lalu menatap mata _emerald_ gadis itu. Yang tidak ia antisipasi adalah melihat tatapan wajah polos gadis itu padanya. Saat itu juga Sasuke seakan baru menyadari betapa mudanya gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mungkinkah hal ini juga yang menyebabkan ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya seakan khawatir ketika ia akan memperkenalkan diri tadi? Apa mereka takut ia akan melukai perasaan gadis ini? Yang terlihat begitu kecil dan rapuh?

Baiklah, ia mengakui merasa sedikit bersalah sudah berpikir buruk mengenai gadis ini sepanjang hari tadi.

Gadis ini −Sakura− kehilangan ibu yang dicintainya, yang juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Lalu saudara-saudara ibunya berseteru memperebutkan hak wali untuk mengurusnya hanya untuk menguasai harta warisan yang ditinggalkan untuknya. Tidak ada lagi tempat di mana ia bisa menerima kasih sayang keluarga yang tulus. Ia hanya sebatang kara sekarang− ah, kecuali nenek tua yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun bersama ibunya; Chiyo. Meskipun bukan keluarga, nenek itu sangat sayang pada Sakura. Selagi Sakura melewati masa-masa sulit di mana pengacara ibunya membacakan segala wasiat yang ia tinggalkan, hingga pengurusan surat-surat penyerahannya kepada wali yang ditunjuk ibunya; keluarga Uchiha, nenek tua itu selalu mendampingi dan mendukungnya.

Mungkin benar kalau selama ini ada orang-orang yang suka memanggilnya _teme_ secara diam-diam. Ia benar-benar bisa begitu acuh atas kesusahan orang lain; tidak peduli perasaan orang.

Tidak mau memusingkan hal yang bukan urusannya lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke segera beralasan ingin istirahat dan membersihkan diri, lalu ia keluar dari ruang makan keluarga itu dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai satu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya pergi menjauh.

**.**

_Kami-sama, hidup macam apa yang akan mereka lalui dengan tambahan gadis bernama Sakura ini ditengah-tengah mereka?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>originally posted on<em>: September 27th, 2011. 10:33 PM

[May 22nd 2012]


End file.
